There Really is a Baby
by Sewtunes
Summary: With just a few days left before the wedding, Jules has a day off. Her brother comes to visit. This story is a short fluffy one-shot bit of fun drabble.


Events depicted in this story take place only a few days before Sam and Jules wedding. This is a short, fun, fluffy one-shot.

Disclaimer: I write for your enjoyment and to keep the show alive for me. The characters in this story are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. The situations and descriptions in this story belong solely to me using characters borrowed from _Flashpoint. _The situation described here is uniquely mine.

* * *

With only a few days remaining before their wedding, Sam and Jules enjoyed their day off relaxing at home after a morning spent finalizing wedding plans. Her brother Luke, who also had a day off, had joined them. When two siblings work for the same Metro Police Department, it wasn't often they were blessed with the same off-shift day. Since the date of the wedding had been selected to accommodate the busy schedule of General Braddock, Sam's father, Luke wasn't sure he'd be able to attend the ceremony since he was scheduled to work that day. All his efforts to be removed from shift had failed, but he certainly planned to be at the reception in the evening on the party boat. Luke was not one to miss a party.

Since his attendance at the wedding was in doubt, he and Jules had decided to spend their day off together. They weren't doing much, just chilling and watching a game on TV at Jules' house.

Sam and Jules were cuddled up together at one end of the couch, Jules nestled in the crook of Sam's arm while Luke had spread out over the rest of it, his feet resting near Jules' lap. At a slow point in the game, he began kicking at her abdomen, the obnoxious big brother picking on his little sister. Jules pushed his feet away and lay a protective hand over her tummy. "Stop, you'll hurt the baby, she warned.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, like I believe that! You aren't pregnant." He resumed his poking.

Jules again pushed his feet away from her torso. "No, seriously, you'll hurt the baby," she protested.

Again, Luke countered with "There's no baby."

Sam and Jules exchanged smirky grins while Sam whipped out a photo and handed it over to Luke.

Luke took the paper skeptically and saw that it was an ultrasound photo, "Hey, where'd you get this picture? Whose is it?"

His eyes darted over the whole thing and landed in the upper left corner. He snapped upright slamming his feet onto the floor exclaiming, "This says Julianna Callaghan on it." He stared at her for a moment. "This is real? You really are pregnant?"

"Yes, Brother." Jules leaned over and tweaked his nose. "I'm really pregnant. We're going to tell everyone at the wedding, so you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to ANYONE until then. Got it?" She stared at him sternly.

Still nearly speechless, Luke simply stared back and nodded his head. When his voice returned, his brain still wasn't keeping up, "What? How? When?" Only simple words managed to escape his lips.

Sam's barely contained laughter finally escaped, "Sorry, Buddy, some of those details are private. You understand? I sure hope you know the answer to how," he snorted, "but the baby is due in December."

Luke continued staring at the ultrasound for a few moments longer. "Sis, this is great! Congratulations. You know how hard it will be to keep my mouth shut, but I will. I sure wish I could be there to see you make this announcement! Everyone is going to be so excited." He handed the picture back to Sam. "Are you going to take that with you?"

"Of course," replied Sam. "It'll be in my suit pocket the whole time, but I probably won't have to prove anything to anyone else."

Luke relaxed back into the couch and with a satisfied grin announced, "I'm going to be an Uncle!"

* * *

Author's note: The scene described here actually happened in my house when my daughter announced her first pregnancy to us. No one believed her until her husband whipped out the ultrasound photo as proof. It's one of my favorite reveal stories.


End file.
